


The world is like an volley ball.

by Ynius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, fem hinata, strong Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was famous when she was little. But she suddently dissapeared. Then she was the manager of Karasuno's volleyball club. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since the new year of school has began. All the clubs are already recruiting, but one in particulary is our main interest.

The volleyball boys club.

They have an history with Nekoma High School from Tokyo, but the weren't particulary strong or weak. Still now.

This year, a genius joined this club. Kageyama Tobio, former King of the court, was looking at his club advisor. The others senpai were behind him and the other first years- Tsukishima and Yamaguchi- were on his right.

"Everyone, as you are aware, in a week we will have a practice match against Aoba Johsai. But we still don't have a coach. So i recruted the person who i think will lead you to victory. This one here is Ukai Keishin-kun. He agreed to be your coach."

"Eh... as you've heard my name is Ukai. I will be your coach starting today. But first, i want to see the managers." He said in a bothersome tone.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were almost spooked and wanted to beat the new coach, if not for Ennoshita to hold them.

"Managers...? Ukai-kun. We have only one manager. Shimizu Kiyoko-san."

"Ha? Wait, you mean that she isn't here?!"

"Her...?"

"Argh! Oi, manager-san. Go to the first year classes and take a girl named Hinata Shoyo."

In the back, Kageyama stiffed. He muttered under his breath, almost like a curse.

"She is here? In Karasuno? Why?"

The others heard him clear thought.

"Hm? Kageyama, you know the girl coach talked about?" Asked Daichi.

"Yes...well...she went to my school. She was the manager there too. In my volleyball club."

"Oh! So she knows volleyball good, huh?"

"Not just good. Well, you'll see if she wants you too see, but i can tell you just that."

"What?" Asked Sugawara a little spooked. That sounded omnious.

"If i was the King of the court, she was and still is the Queen." He turned to the door where everyone could hear footsteps. And talking.

"And senpai says that the coach wants to see me?" Asked a voice that made Kageyama shudder.

"Yes. I don't know why thought."

"And the name of the coach?"

"Ukai Keishin."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

Then the door opened and the club could see now that beside Kiyoko stood proundly a girl of 163 cm, with shining long orange hair, sparkling amber eyes, a lolipop in her hand and the school uniform for girls. The wind started to go faster, so she put the other hand on her hair as to not disturb it. In the backround, the boys could strangely see feathers of crows falling behind her.

As expect, the first one to say something were Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"A...a fallen angel!" They cried as they began to run toward her. Kiyoko braced herself to dodge and take the firstyear with her, but she wasn't there anymore. 

Hinata jumped high in the sky, and thus evading the overly excited boys.

She casually put the lolipop back into her mouth and talked to her senpai.

"Senpai, you shouldn't do that. You're hurting yourself. And people will think you're a pervert."

Then her attention turned back to the gym. Her eyes found the coach waiting with a wide smile. She ignored the looks she got from everyone and walked toward the man.

"Kei-chan. I just love to see you like the next person and all, but couldn't you call me in another location? A gym? Seriously? People will think bad of you."

"I see that you've kept your mouth. Pity. If you wouldn't be such a brat, maybe you'll have more friends." He returned the hug he got from her and ruffled her hair. She grumbled under her breath as she fixed her hair.

"That's a low blow, Kei-chan."

"I don't care. Everyone. This one here will be the second manager. Hinata Shoyo.

"Nice to meet you. Even if i have a boy name, i am a girl." She bowed as she turned her lolipop in the other side of her mouth.

"Er...coach, should you really do this? I mean, i can see clearly that what you said wasn't planned." Asked Sugawara, the voice of reason in this team.

"No, that's alright, senpai. He said i am the second manager, i can't refuse. He won't let me anyway." Responded Hinata with a smile. Some boys blushed, but one turned away.

Hinata recognized that move. Everytime she smiled or said something to steal the attention, he would turn his head as to not see.

Her smile turned predatory as she catwalked toward the stiffed boy.

"Hmmm? And who do we have here? Isn't this Tobio? My best friend, who didn't bothered to tell me where he was going?"

With every word she said, Kageyama stiffed further. He took a deep breath and turned.

"Hey, Sho-" he couldn't say anything else because Hinata shoved her lolipop in his mouth. The same lolipop that was in her mouth just seconds ago.

She smiled at his panicked expression. She knew that he knows what will happen next.

"Why, Tobio, are you embarrassed that you're sharing something that i eated? Or-" she stepped closer and closer still her body touched his. She put her hands behind his back and hugged him."are you embarrassed to be seen hugged by a girl in front of your senpais?" Her grin was the same as a fox's one.

Kageyama took another deep breath, took out the lolipop from his mouth, and shoved it back into that grinning mouth. Hinata blinked then smiled at him, knowing that he would do that.

"No. I am not embarrassed. I was embarrassed when you took my hand in front of the whole club back in middle school and announced that we were a couple, when you went to answer to all the conffesions and love letters i got and in a few others ocassions. This." And he paused to hug her back." Doesn't embarrass me at all."

Hinata  blinked as her head turned a bit to the right.

"Whoa. Tobio grew up~. And you realise you just told them what i did to you, right?"

"Meh. You would have done that sooner or later."

"What? Me? Do you think i would have said something from our private past?" She asked with a hurt expression.

Kageyama didn't think once before answering bluntly. "Yes."

"Tch. Tobio knows me better now. Pity. The virgin you that blushed at everything i did to you was soo cute! Oh, but you now are as handsome as you were cute~"

"Why, thank you. You grew beautiful too."

"You two! How much more do you intend to stay that way!" Shouted red in face Tanaka. From embarrassment or from fury, who knows.

"Oops. Sorry. Force of habit." She smiled shamelessly. Kageyama and Hinata separed after giving one last look that said they will talk later.

"So? Can i understand from your talk just now that you two were a couple?" Suga asked a little red in face.

The people in question blinked and turned to each other. They made a motion with their heads that showed confusion then turned back to them.

"Hmm....who knows?" They both said.

"Ha?!" Asked Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"No, i mean, we went to dates and such, we had lunch almost everyday sure, but we never went too far. Does that means that we are a couple, Tobio?"

"Maybe. That doesn't change much between us, right?"

"Nope. So, senpais, you've got your answer."

"No, no! That's not an answer at all! And you said before that Kageyama was virgin back then!"

"Ah,that? Look." She took Kageyama's hand then kissed him on cheek. He blinked then turned to her in question." He doesn't blush, does he? He is used to me. But..." she trailed as she went to Nishinoya. She held his hand as she leaned to him. Nishinoya passed out in two seconds." He can't even held my hand for five seconds without blushing. That's what you would call a virgin boy. Tobio is used to have a beautiful girl like me in his arms, so he doesn't react at all." She turned to the boy who was now holding her by her waist, and was looking a little mad." Right, Tobio?"

"Don't right me! He is your senpai! You shouldn't do that to others!"

"Oh? And to you is alright?"

"I am already used! So i don't mind! But the other are not! And no, you can't get them used!"

"Yes, yes. You're jealous, right?"

"For what?!"

"Me touching another man."

"And in whose arms are you now?" He raised an eyebrown in question.

"Yours of course. Now put me down."

Hinata turned back to the team that was looking at them stange.

"I am sorry for making such a mess of this hour. Please don't mind me and go to train. You play with Aoba Johsai, right? Then go and train!" Some boys saluted her and went to train. Soon, everything was back to normal. Well, almost.

"Kageyama, when you said that she was the Queen, did you meant on court?"

"No. In everything. From aspect to intelect, she was always the best. In sports too she exceled. In volleyball she was a prodigy. But she doesn't play anymore. The reason i can't say."

"But i didn't think that you would get along with anyone this well, and a beautiful girl at that!" 

"No, well... she was the only one who could spike my tosses."

"Ha?"

"With you all, i adjust my tosses to your liking. But with Shoyo, i can give my all, and she can spike it better than anybody."

"But, isn't that forbitten? For a girl to play in a boys match?"

"She wasn't playing. The first day she came as the manager, the others didn't quite liked her attitude, and made a protest. She said that she can spike any kind of tosses, so the others made her play in my team as a practice game. Her power made me sweat at that time. When i tosses her, i could fell my hands moving toward her even before i got to think who should i toss to. After that game, she made everyone except me to call her Sho-sama as a sign of respect. After my last game, she was really angry at everyone for letting my toss slip away and quit being a manager. We didn't really talked about that. After that, we parted ways,or so i thought. I was kind of ashamed for that match, so i avoided her. This is the first time we saw each other in two months."

"I see. Huh? But...how did she know you were here?"

"I don't know. But it's better not to question her ways. You will be left with a headache. I don't even know how she knows the coach, but i am a little afraid to ask."

"Ha ha ha...."

"Oi! Tobio! Don't talk so much!"

"Shut up, you moron!"

"Moron? Who is?! You, of course!"

"You-!"

"Both of you stop it!" Daichi snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

In a practice game between the karasuno players, two days after Hinata joined the club, the others stopped to look at Kageyama strangely.

He made a toss to a spot no one was.

"Pff. The King now is imaginating players." Tsukishima snickered behind his hand. Yamaguchi followed after him.

"Kageyama. Are you ok? That's not the first time it happened." Daichi said a little confused.

Kageyama just turned his head and muttered under his breath.

"Sorry. Habit."

"Habit? But for who? You said that no one in your former club could match your toss."

Kageyama wasn't saying anything. Hinata and the coach came to see why have they stopped when they heard the disscussion.

"It's happening often? It can't be...." said Hinata as she went to Kageyama.

"Tobio. Can you let me see that toss?"

"...no...."

"Why not?" Asked Tanaka. What was the big deal about that toss?

"I knew it. It was for me, right?" From the flinch she got from Kageyama, she took it as a confirmation. She sighed as she ruffled her hair in frustation.

"Hinata, what does that means?" Asked Suga.

"That means that he wanted me to spike his tosses. Usually, when no one was there, we would train ourself in the gym in middle school. Even if i wasn't playing, we were strong. But my real power was never seen from someone from there."

"Shoyo. Get in the court." Announced Ukai after a break. 

"Ha?! What are you saying, coach?!" As they were on the school's ground, she had to talk with respect toward him.

"As you've heard. Warm up, and play on Kageyama's team."

"But..." she paused looked a little pained.

"No worries. You can play here." Ukai spoke gently.

Hinata smiled a big smile and after an 'ossu!',she went to warm up. Kageyama looked very happy himself. The others could see his excitement raising from every inch of his body.

"Is she that good?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Well, we will find out soon." Replied Tsukishima for everyone.

In a few minutes, Hinata returned shining with happiness. She clapped hands with Kageyama who was now fully smiling. She chuckled a little as she took her position. A middle blocker.

"Pfft. With that height, you want to be a middle blocker?" Laughed Tsukishima.

"Yes. Got a problem?" Answered peacefull and grinning Hinata. The boy shutted up.

The whistle blew off. The game started. Suga was serving. He took the first point. Hinata's eyes were on the ball and the other team. A few minutes later, when the ball was finally in Kageyama's hands, she took in a sprint toward a place where no blockers were. Her hand spiked the ball in a second.

No one moved. Ukai's mouth was falling. The silence was destroyed by two happy shouts.

"Whooohoo!!!" Hinata and Kageyama were more free now than before. It was the first time they played together in a match, even unofficial as it was.

"Hinata...your eyes were closed just now, right...?" Asked Daichi stunned.

"Hm? Ah, yes. This was our first quick we ever did."

"That means...you have others?" Nishinoya asked excited. That spike was amazing!

"Yeah. Two others. But i am not going to show them to you."

"Eh? Why?!"

"Because they are for opponents. Not for allies." She muttered as she twirled a her hair.

"An...an angel!" Shouted Nishinoya and Tanaka as they lunged to her. Kageyama quickly took her from their way. He even glared a little.

"Oi! Why did you close your eyes?!" Asked Ukai.

"Hm? Because i trust Kageyama. When we did it for the first time, he told me to belive in him. And i closed my eyes. I can do the normal one too, of course. But this one is easier." She smiled and Kageyama again turned his head.

"Ha?! Who would trust someone 100%?!"

"We." Kageyama and Hinata said together. They stared blankly at the coach and they were still holding each other.

"That... is creepy. Stop it." Said Tanaka.

"Ha? What?"

"That! Don't talk together! Why are you so in sync?!"

"Why?" They asked each other. In the backround, Tanaka raged as he was pissed at them. The two looked at each other a second too much, and they both began to laugh.

"Tanaka...i think they were just teasing you."

"Ha? Oi! That's the way you talk with your senpai?!"

The only answer was laughing harder.


	3. Chapter 3

The match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai would soon begin. Kunimi was talking with his senpai about Kageyama, just as the team arrived on the school ground.

"Kunimi, what is Kageyama's play?"

"Nothing special. Sure, he is good, but he can't play a game meant for teamwork. He is a dictator in his own right. The only one who could talk him out of his play was Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa-san didn't quite liked him so he didn't bothered with him in the year we played together. But..."

"Hm?"

"There was another person. A person who made Kageyama listen to everything he was told like a puppy."

"Is that person at Karasuno?"

"No, i don't think so. They had a fight after our last match. They hadn't talked at all."

"Then, we don't have to worry about anything. And the guys at Karasuno aren't so good."

"That's so?"

"Yeah. There is a bald guy with a mean look. And-hii!"

"Were you talking about me?" Asked Tanaka as he turned the corned with Kageyama, Tsukishima, Nishinoya and Asahi.

"Ah, no, um."

"Senpai. Don't scare the pitifull elite too much. Daichi-san will get mad~" said Tsukishima in his usual mocking tone.

As if summoned, Daichi appeared and apologized for him.

"Kageyama! I look forward the match!"

"....yeah." answered bluntly the dark haired boy as he got slapped in the back.

The oponents were left staring at the crows back. They quickly shook it off and went in the gym.

When the whistle almost blew, the doors were opened once more. There, in all her glory, stood Hinata panting a little. She had a smile on her face. An almost sadistic smile.

"Ho? And who do we have here?" She asked slowly approaching the ground. Kageyama met her halfway and gave her his bottle of water. She accepted it with a smile and a nod.

Half of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club tensed and didn't dared to move. And Iwaizumi was there too.

"Hinata...never expected to see you at Karasuno." Said the senpai carefull.

"Why, Iwa-chan-senpai. I always wanted to go to karasuno. And after what happened last match, i just had to teach your kouhai a lesson." She smiled sweetly at the third year as he began to sweat.

"And by teach,you mean....?"

"Of course, by beating them in this match. Coach, both of you, it's alright, isn't it?" She looked with a smile to the stunned coaches. Ukai gave her an Ok, and she turned to the other man when she recognized him.

"Ara! It's been a long time! Do you still remember me?" She asked happy the smiling man.

"Of course, Sho-chan. It's good to see you. I was surprised to see you. Why didn't you came here?"

"As i said. It was my dream to came to Karasuno, and i am happy here. If you don't mind, can i beat up your students?"

"Hahaha! Always to the point! Go on! Make them see stars!"

"Will do, coach!" She saluted in a mocking sense and went to put her shirt on. Kageyama stood behind her almost the whole while. She turned to the still frozen boys on court.

"You guys....i will make you see hell." She smiled as she made a motion of cutting a head.

Her senpai told her to be more respectfull, but she just smiled and said an apology.

The first set was won by Karasuno. No one expected that quick made by the oddball duo. They had the advantage in the second set too, before the ace arrived on the other team.

"Are? Isn't that queen-sama? What an honor, for me to see you again!" He mock-bowed. She held her head high and said in the same mock-tone,well aware that Kageyama was behind her.

"Why, Oikawa-senpai. It's been a long time. Had your head been repaired yet, or are you still having problems?"

"No. I never needed any repairment to be made, as you are well aware."

"Is that so? I am sorry."

The whole hall was tensed. Then Kageyama went behing her and embraced her from behind. She made a surprised sound but no further refuse was met.

"Oikawa-senpai. Can we begin the match now? You have arrived right on time to see your team beated by Shoyo."

"That's so? Then you don't mind if join, right?"

Oikawa joined. Karasuno still won and the playboy tasted fear curtesy of Hinata.

On the way back home, Hinata was almost crying.

"Shoyo? Why do you look like that?"

"Tobio..." her voice made everyone shut up." This match was the best ever. The feeling....god,i want to play again!" She made that wish and everyone else felt bad about hearing it. Kageyama quietly took her in his arms where she fell asleep almost instantly. 

When to get off, Kageyama took Hinata to his home.

"Ka-Kageyama? Why are you taking her at your home?"

"She lives alone. At this time,it's better to have someone close to her. Don't worry, senpai. I won't be alone at home."

"That's good then."

On the trip back home, with Hinata carried bridal style by Kageyama, the boy realised something.

"I forgot to say that tonight my family is gone....well, whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, i want to thank you all who reviewed my story. Some of you might know the feeling of apreciation. It's a great feeling.  
> Second, i want to thank Imagine-san for the superb fanart she/he made. I really cried. No one ever made a drawing after my stories and i was just soooo happy that i had to go buy tissues. You find it in the comment section.  
> Third and last, thank you for your waiting, this chapter has arived!

The next morning, Hinata woke up in Kageyama's bed, with the boy holding her thightly around her waist.

She smiled softly as she played with his hair. She remembered the times when she would sleep over at him and sometimes cried that she couldn't play with Tobio. He always hugged her and listened to her carefully. For that she was gratefull. 

As she made her way downstairs, she found out that Tobio's parents weren't home. It wasn't so unusual for her friend to be alone in this big house, it was the same for her. Usually, they slept over at one another. It just happened that he took her at his house.

She made breakfeast, looking from time to time to the clock. It wouldn't do to let the boy sleep too much and not eat breakfeast. They had school today, so she made sure to wake him at 6, to arrive in time for the morning practice.

Once the breakfeast and the bentos were done, she made her way to the bedroom, where she tried not to laugh at Tobio's face. He was searching something in his bed. She went to his side and said softly.

"Tobio, wake up. It's time for breakfeast and morning practice."

The boy slowly opened one eye. His focus centered on the beautiful girl before him. Her hair was done in a lazy tail, and she was wearing only a shirt and an apron. His shirt.

"Why....are you wearing my shirt?" He asked slowly, still tired.

Hinata blinked, then chuckled.

"That's the first thing you say in the morning?"

"Sorry...morning..." Kageyama raise his upper body from his bed.

"Morning." Answered sweetly Hinata playing with his bed hair. "I can't cook in uniform, can I? So i took from your drawer a shirt. Now get up and go to bathroom. I will wait for you downstaries."

"Mmmm." He muttered an affirmation. 

When Tobio got down in his uniform, he saw Hinata also changed and was really waiting for him to eat.

"Itadakimasu." He said clapping his hands.

"Itadakimasu." She repeated.

In a few minutes they were out of the house, and on the road to school. They made small talks, not bothering to race or bicker. It was just a peacefull atmosphere. Until Hinata voiced her thoughts.

"Tobio... y'know, i kind of got an ideea."

"What?"

"You know that my father has a friend who is a lawyer, right?"

"Yeah...."

"What... what if... i can play with you?" At this point they stopped walking. They just stared at each other.

"You're kidding right? I mean, i would die from happiness, but there's no way you can actually play with boys!"

"I know. But what if... i can?" She slowly hoped he would say what she hoped he would say. She wasn't dissapointed.

"We would go to the nationals and win."

"Then... after the match with Nekomata, i will take a leave from school. Two months. Is that alright with you?"

"I... actually don't really want to separate from you. But...if we really can play together, then i would accept. Only with one condition."

"And that is?"

"Call me often, will ya?"

"Of course!"

Hinata grinned the whole day. She got approval from Tobio, so it was safe right now. The only thing left was the match with nekomata in two weeks.

She already know that a girl can play mens volleyball only with special permission. She would have to get through some challenges, but if she can be on the court again, then everything would be worth it.

She couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks passed in a blur for the volleyball boys club at Karasuno. They trained until they fell asleep on their feets, and in class they were sleeping.

That morning, the morning of the match with Nekomata, the firstyears met unexpectly on the road toward the school.

"Hm? Hinata, Kageyama, you're often showing up together. Do you live in the same direction?" Asked Yamaguchi casually.

"Somewhat. Today i just slept over at Tobio. We were so excited about the match, that we couldn't go to sleep. So we stayed awake for two hours."

"Are you gonna be alright?" Asked Yamaguchi Kageyama who just yawned.

"Myeah. Not the first time this idiot keeps me awake during the night because she's excited about a match, even if she doesn't play it."

"Who is an idiot, you little kid?!"

"Hah?! Only because you're six months older than me, that doesn't mean you can call me that!"

"Wait... Hinata is older? And six months....and if you're in December....then.. Hinata is older than me and Tsukki?!"

"Oh? And when are you born?"

"We are in Autum. But who would have thought that Hinata would be older than us, right, Tsukki?" Asked Yamaguchi once the other two went in front of them, again bickering.

"Not really. I knew."

"You did?! How? It never came as a topic before!"

"I don't know if she remembers or not, but we already met her. When we were young."

"Wait. Me too?! I don't remember anything like that!"

"Of course you don't. She looks different from when we were little. And you mistook her for a boy. We met her through my brother. Apparently she was close to the former coach Ukai."

"Waaa... that's some weird twist!"

"Oi! What are you waiting for, you lazy bums! Hurry up or Nekoma will leave!" Shouted Hinata succefully taking over their attention once again.

"No they won't." Said Kageyama bored.

"Shut up. I have to make them to come!" The girl hissed. The other one didn't responsed and they soon returned to their walk toward the school.

When they arrived, the Nekomata were already there. Daichi and Nekomata's captain were saluting each other, and Hinata could see that they won't get along easily. Her attention however went to a pudding head in the middle of the ground. He looked at her too.

"Ken-chan!" Hinata said in a loud voice, a voice who attrached a lot of looks.

The others just looked at the firstyear hugging the rival's setter. The shock was however when the boy too hugged her.

"Hello, Sho-chan."

"Hinata... you know him?" Asked Daichi. Asahi, who came back after being persuated by Hinata, shivered as he felt Kageyama glaring at the hugging pair. In the back, Tsukishima snickered.

"Ara, ou-sama's girlfriend is cheating the king~"

"Poor him." Followed Yamaguchi.

"Ha?!" Shouted angry Tobio.

"Sho-chan... the maou is glaring at us..." muttered Kenma, the setter for the rival team.

"Hm? Oh, that's right. Tobio, this is Kenma. He's my friend. We lived in the same apartament neighborhood before i moved away. We kept contact with each other." Grinned the orange headed girl.

"I see. Kageyama Tobio. Setter for Karasuno." He said formaly, holding his hand out.

"Ko-kozume Kenma. Setter for Nekomata." He said almost hiding behind Hinata's back. "Sho-chan. I still don't get why you got so attached by him... he's scary."

"No, that's his usual face. His sleeping one is cuter, and the playing one is handsomer! You're a boy, so i don't expect you to understand. By the way...did that trouble boy came too?" She asked as she looked around. By now, most boys were talking with each other.

"No." Kenma shivered remembering the annoying firstyear. "He isn't a regular, so he couldn't come. That's great."

"Kenma! Show some back bone! You're a  secondyear, right? The teach him right!"

"But... he is hard to follow, and he is bad at everything. And..."

"And?"

"If he's here... he would annoy you and follow you everywhere. Because Sho-chan is cute, and good at everything. Lev is horrible at giving up. More likely he will fall in love with you." He muttered as he twirled his fingers with Hinata's hand.

"Kenma....you're soo cute!" She screamed in a quiter voice. She knew that Kenma isn't good with screaming and hugging, so she stopped herself from jumping on him. And the glare from Tobio began to hurt. "Seriously, if you weren't just a friend, and i never met Tobio, then i would most likely make you my boyfriend! You flatter me too much! I bet that you were glad he didn't come because that way we could be together more, right?" At her words Kenma blushed a little and his hold on her hand thighed.

"But... we haven't seen each other in so long time...."

"I know. That's why, after the match, we're going to hang out! Kuroo! That's alright, isn't it?!" She shouted at the grinning man five feet from them.

"Yeah! Wanna me come along?"

"No! It's a girls night!"

No one dared to say that Kenma wasn't a girl, even as Kageyama took Hinata by her other hand and tugged her along. They didn't got too far, because Hinata stopped to greet another Nekomata member.

"Nekomata-coach! It's been a while!"

"Oh! Hinata-chan! Glad i could see you before i retire!"

"You? To retire? No way! I bet you say that to everyone else every year!"

"Hahahaha!"

"As expect, she knows the Nekomata's coach too..." said Tanaka dreamy.

"As except from Hinata-chan!" Said Noya nodding his head.

"Ah! Nekomata-coach, i can join your match, right?"

"Oh? Little crow want's to play with us,right?"

"Yes! Ah, but...maybe it isn't good to call me little crow..."

"Hm? And why not?"

"Because... you know very well how powerfull i am. And now, because i am with Tobio, i will show you hell." She grinned as she tugged her boyfriend and confused cat with her. In the mist of confusion, Kenma was gragged along with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Nekomata's volleyball club was confused. They met for the first time a girl who talked casually with their antisocial setter, a girl who already has a boyfriend who was staring at them chatting and smiling( thought the girl was doing the most. Still, it was the most they ever heard Kenma talk, even with Kuroo he was quiet).

"Kenma! I really look forward this match! We haven't played in years!"

"Sho-chan... you'll be alright?" Asked a little sadly Kenma.

"Of course! Didn't i told you, Kenma? That Karasuno feels like home?" She grinned as she showed him a V sign.

"You did. And I'm glad you feel safe. Because if they ever did something to make you feel bad..." suddently, everyone at Karasuno shivered and a black cloud appeared above Kenma's head. Hinata shook her hand through it like it was no big deal.

"Here here. Dark Kenma, stay clam. I'm safe, aren't i? Then no need to be so gloomy. Then, me and Tobio have to do our ritual, so excuse me." She waved at the now blinking boy as she made her way to the still staring dark haired boyfriend and tugged him toward an hall.

At that moment, Daichi wanted to say something, but Kenma stopped him.

"Daichi-san....right? It would be better not to follow her right now."

"You're... Nekomata's setter, right? Hinata should be childhood friend with you? Why not?"

"She...is doing a ritual."

"Ritual?"

"Yes. It's been some years since she's done it, but now it's for both of them."

"Can you explain this ritual?" Kenma could feel the court getting quiet. Everyone was curious about this matter, it seemed.

"It began when she was little. For some reason i don't want to say, she started feeling nervous when she was playing voleyball. So she read in a book the some ritual would help her feel better. At first it was just writing 'jin'(person) on her palm. But she never passed that nervous stage. When she met your setter, apparently he went through something similar so they thought of a ritual just for them. She told me what it was."

In the hall, where no one was, an orange haired girl held close to her medium sized chest a dark haired boy. The boy's arms were around the girls torso in a loose hug. Both had their eyes closed. But the girl muttered something.

"Tobio. Today I will fly. You will give me wings. Beautiful, dark silky wings, fitting for the queen of the crows. As you are my king, it's your job to use your power for the better of our team. Not in a cruel way, but in a gentle and understanding way."

"Shoyo...will you be alright?" Asked Kageyama after a moment, opening his eyes and looking at his girlfriend. She just kissed him on the lips, a chaste and short kiss, and chuckled.

"Bakabio, of course i will be alright. You're with me, right? And Nekoma is very strong. I can give my all." She leaned on his chest, seating herself in his lap and listening to his heartbeat, ad he did just momemts before.

It was quiet between them. Just peace. Tobio's left hand found his way to her hair and began to play with it, while the other hand was still on her torso.

"Let's go. I have to change. Let's show them hell, Tobio." Shoyo grinned hopping back to her feet happily.

"...baka. What you will show them it's not hell. It's heaven."

"I am flattered that you think that way about me."

In five minutes the match began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red,  
> Violets are blue.  
> If you don't review,  
> I'll fucking stalk you.  
> Jk. It's something that just came to me. I'm not obbessed about review, so you are free to ignore this.


End file.
